African Americans have the highest risk of developing hypertension and its complications compared to all other ethnic groups. This emphasizes the need for further investigation into this disease in this high risk population to design therapies more effectively. It is clearly known that the hormone angiotensin is important in the development of thickened blood vessels in the evolution of hypertension. Additionally, there is evidence to show that blocking this hormonal effect may ablate these effects on blood vessels. Insulin resistance, a condition of decreased responsiveness to circulating insulin, is associated with hypertension. The primary site of insulin resistance occurs in the skeletal muscle. A change in blood supply to the skeletal muscle may result in changes in insulin sensitivity. This study proposes to evaluate the effect of an angiotensin receptor blocker (Candesartan cilextil) on insulin sensitivity in African Americans by two reliable methods.